


I Want to Be With You

by originalhybridlover



Series: LIfes Unexpected Turns [5]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Co-Parenting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Romance, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Caroline makes the decision to move to New Orleans. Klaus shows up at her door missing his girl.





	I Want to Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> The new Klaroline promo pics made me feel inspired to write some Klaroline Fluff that turned into Klarome fluff and smut. 
> 
> Anyway, I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you like it.

“You’re serious?” Alaric stared at Caroline with wide eyes. It was no secret he was eternally grateful to Caroline. She had given birth to his daughters and there was nothing more important to him than his girls.

He would give Caroline whatever she wanted, no questions asked but he didn’t think he could do what she was asking of him now.

“You want to move to New Orleans? All of us? So you can be with Klaus?”

Caroline pursed her lips. When he put it like that it made her sound self-centered but that wasn’t her only reason for wanting to go. “Yes, I want to be with Klaus but that is not the only reason I want to move there. New Orleans is known for it’s magic and Klaus's sister Freya and his brother Kol they really know their magic and I think they can really teach the girl’s how to control their abilities.”

“Kol Mikaelson?” Alaric repeated. “If we’re talking about the same Kol Mikaelson I wouldn’t want him anywhere near my daughters.”

“I spent time with Kol. He’s not a danger to them. He’s more of a pain in the ass.” Caroline rolled her eyes at the thought of Klaus's younger brother and his teasing about her and Klaus’s bedroom activities in front of the girls and the entire family. “Look, I’m not trying to force your hand. You don’t have to say yes. If it’s a no, I’ll figure something else out. I just I think this could be good for all of us.”

“How exactly is moving to New Orleans good for us?” Alaric questioned, leaning against the kitchen sink.

“We don’t have to pretend to be something we’re not. We’ve been living here pretending to live out normal lives but we’re not normal. I’m not normal, our girls aren’t normal and you can barely be labeled as normal. The girls would be around kids just like them and wouldn’t have to hide their magic. I wouldn’t have to hide what I am. You can get a job there, it has such a rich history that I believe you can love and enjoy.” Caroline stepped forward. "Can you at least just think about it? About all New Orleans could have to offer?”

Alaric heard every word she said but more than that he could hear, the excitement, the desire she had to move to New Orleans. How much she truly wanted to move there. “Do you love him?” he asked after a moment.

Caroline didn’t know why she was surprised by his question but she still was. “Ric, I..” She didn’t want to hurt him if he was still harboring feelings for her but she also didn’t want to lie to him either. “I haven’t told him those words exactly but yes. I think I do.”

Alaric nodded slowly, looking down.

“Ric, you know, I don’t mean to hurt you, I can’t help how I feel about him.” Caroline said apologetically.

“No, it’s fine, Caroline, really.” he looked up catching her gaze and Caroline was relieved to see that he didn’t look hurt just thoughtful. “Being with Klaus does it make you happy?”

“Yes, more than I thought it would. There’s always been something between us but now that I accepted it, it just feels stronger and the way he makes me feel is unlike any relationship I’ve had before. So, yes being with him brings me happiness.”

Ric nodded. That’s all he really wanted for her. She gave him so much happiness by giving him his girls and he wanted her to have that same happiness. “New Orleans is dangerous. Do you think they’ll be safe there?”

“Klaus would never let any harm come to either of them.” Caroline said without hesitation, she was certain of that.

“How can you be so sure?” Alaric needed to know his girls would be safe if they were going to do this.

“Because I love them and he loves me. He’ll protect them for me because he doesn’t ever want to see me hurt and that includes anything happening to our daughters.” That was something Caroline believed completely.

Alaric nodded slowly. “Okay.” he said, hoping he wouldn’t come to regret the decision he was making.

“Okay?” Caroline repeated slowly. “What does that mean exactly?”

“It means we’ll move to New Orleans for you and the girls,” Alaric told her.

Caroline felt happiness start to fill her. “Are you sure? You don’t want some time to think about it.”

“I don’t need it.” Alaric shook his head. “I never been happier and I want the same for you and if Klaus brings you that same level of happiness then I want that for you and I want our girls to learn to control their magic, to not have to hide who they are and I want them to have at least one friend they never have to keep secrets from.”

Caroline's face broke into a smile, her features brightening as she moved wrapping her arms around Ric. “This means so much to me.”

Alaric patted her on the back. “I’m glad.”

Caroline pulled back, releasing him. “When should we tell the girls.”

“After we get everything in order.” Alaric answered.

Caroline nodded just as her phone buzzed, she fished it out of her pocket, Klaus’s name flashing across the screen. “I’m gonna take this.”

Ric nodded, his eyes watching her as she lifted the phone to her ear, hearing and seeing how happy she was at just hearing from Klaus.

“Hey,” Caroline smiled. “Miss me already?”

“ _Already_?” Klaus dead-panned. “ _It’s been a week since I last saw you_.”

Caroline laughed brightly, her voice taking on a teasing edge. “ _Wow_ , a week feels like forever these days.”

“ _Two days away from you feels like forever,_ ” Klaus grumbled. “ _I want to see you_.”

“Look who’s becoming quite co-dependent.” Caroline teased as she felt her heart flutter with his words and his obvious desire to be around her so much. If she was honest, she missed him too and wished he was here. Especially since Alaric had just agreed to move the girls to New Orleans. The thought of seeing Klaus every day exciting her.

Klaus’s warm husky chuckle had a shiver chorusing through her. “ _You should be nicer to me, love. It’s not every day a woman finds a man who wants to spend every waking minute with her and shows up at her door because he can’t stand being away from her a moment longer._ ”

His words sent a wave of warmth washing over her. “Your words are perfect but the fact is your in New Orleans and not at my door.”

The doorbell sounded followed by his chuckle and her eyes widened. “You’re not really here, are you?”

“ _Open the door and find out?_ ” he challenged.

Caroline quickly walked through the house and pulled the front door open to see Klaus standing on her doorstep, dressed in jeans a blue henley and a leather jacket. “I don’t think I’m the only one who has been missing someone,” Klaus said confidently, slipping his phone back in his pocket.  

Caroline smiled widely, quickly pocketing her phone and stepped out onto the porch, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, bringing his mouth down to hers.

Klaus groaned as she took possession of his mouth, his arm banded tightly around her waist, holding her tightly.

A throat clearing had Caroline breaking the kiss, pulling back, glancing behind her at Ric. “I’m going to take the girls to the park. I’m sure you guys could use some time on your own.”

“Okay, then I’ll be back later.” Caroline started to say. “I-”

“You don’t have to leave,” Alaric said, eyes locking with Klaus’s. “He can come inside."

Caroline’s eyes widened at the invitation he extended to Klaus. “Alaric, you didn’t have to-”

“It’s fine, I figured, I should start getting used to the fact that he’s gonna be around our daughters.” he smiled reassuringly at Caroline. “Girl’s, C'mon, I’ll gonna take you out for ice cream.”

It wasn’t long before rapid footfalls sounded across the floor as the girls ran into the room. Their eyes widened in surprise when they saw Klaus, they looked around the room then back to him.

“Where’s Hope?” Josie wondered.

“Unfortunately, I didn’t bring her this time,” Klaus told them with an apologetic look. “But you can always video call her.”

“You can talk to her before you go to bed tonight.” Alaric grabbed their jackets and slipped them on. “C’mon, let’s go get some ice cream,” he said, trying to usher them out of the house.

“Aren’t you coming mommy?” asked Lizzie.

“No, Mommy’s visiting with Hope’s dad,” Alaric told her.

“I’ll come next time.” Caroline crouched in front of them kissing them both.

“See you when we get back, Mommy.” The girls told her before leaving with their father.

“They really miss Hope when their not around.” Caroline murmured, the door shutting with their departure.

“She misses them too. She asked when they were going to visit again.” Klaus murmured, moving in close his hand sliding around her waist. “But I doubt they miss each other as much as I’ve missed you.”

“Yeah?” Caroline slid her arms around his neck. “How much did you miss me?”

He pressed his hand to the small of her back, flattening it and pulling her against him. “I much rather show you than tell you.”

“Sounds promising.” Caroline grinned, leaning forward and brushing her mouth against his.

Klaus' hands slid over her ass, gripping her cheeks, his hands squeezing drawing out a moan from her. “ _Klaus_.”

He yanked her up his body and she made a sound of surprise, wrapping her legs instinctively around him. “Your room? Where is it?”

“Up the stairs, third door on the right.” She clutched at his neck, her hips rolling instinctively against him when his hands flexed on her ass.

Klaus wasted no time, speeding through her home, the sound of her bedroom door snapping shut behind them at the same time she felt her body flying through the air. She gave a small squeal as she hit the mattress, bouncing.

Klaus smirked as he started to shed his jacket.

Caroline got on her knees moved to the edge of his bed, fisting her hands in his shirt and pulling him forward, crushing her mouth to his.

Klaus grunted as her hands pushed his jacket down his arms and he broke away long enough to pull his jacket off and reached for her shirt, she raised her arms letting him pull it from her body.

His hand slid to her back, quickly undoing the clasp with one hand, pulling her bra off.

Caroline pressed her bare chest against his, wrapping her arms around his neck as she took control of his mouth again, her lips gliding over his slowly, seductively.

Klaus groaned, feeling her nipples pebble against him, he slipped a hand between them, cupping her breast and squeezing the perfect mound.

Caroline moaned arching up into his hand. Klaus pulled his mouth from hers and trailed kisses across her jaw, down her neck, he slid his hand around her back and lowered her to the bed, her back against the mattress, her blonde hair fanning out against the sheets.

Caroline's legs bent up, cradling him between her legs as he settled between them, continuing to travel a path of wet kisses down the valley of her chest.

She moaned when he traced her areola with his tongue. She gasped out his name when he flicked her hardened nipple with his tongue.

“Please.” she grabbed his head and held it to her breast.

Klaus smirked against her, before taking her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and sucking in tandem.

Caroline moaned, her fingers combing through his curls. She gasped when she felt his teeth scrape against her nipple purposely, feeling arousal rushing to her core and whimpered in need.

Klaus smirked releasing her breast with a pop, he disentangled her hands from his hair and raised up onto his knees, moving off the bed.

“No, wait, where are you going?” Caroline protested, biting down on her lip to keep herself from whimpering in need any further.

Klaus chuckled, reaching for the button of her pants and undoing them. “If you think I can go anywhere with you whimpering in need, you have no idea how wrong you are.” He gripped both the edges of her pants and panties and yanked them down. After freeing her from every inch of clothing, he pulled on her legs bringing her to the edge of the bed.

Caroline stared up at him, panting in anticipation, eyes half-lidded in lust. She watched his hands go to his pants unbuttoning them and drawing the zipper down. Subconsciously gliding her tongue across her bottom lip as he pulled his pants down, freeing his erect member. “ _Fuck,_ Klaus.” she whimpered, needing him inside of her.

He grinned, pulling her to the very edge of the bed, stepping into the space between her legs, seeing with just his eyes how soaked and glistening wet she was for him. “That’s the plan, sweetheart. So unless you tell me differently, I’m going to fuck you, hard and fast and then when I’m done, I’m going to make love to you the way you deserve.”

“ _God, yes_!” Caroline groaned out in need. That sounded amazing to her. Being around the children and his family. They had to hold back and be quiet.

But right now, they were alone, just the two of them. There was no need to censor themselves or hold back and she wanted to be fucked by Klaus in the best way possible and she wanted to be loved by him in the most tender way possible.

Klaus aligned himself with her entrance and without warning slammed into her to the hilt, her body moving up the bed with the force.

Caroline cried out, her hands fisting in the sheets for something to hold on to.

Klaus licked his lips at the sight of her breast swaying with his hard thrust, her cries of pleasure fueling him on, he yanked her back down the bed, his cock moving inside her, he slid his hand to her thighs and wrapped her legs around his back.

Caroline moaned locking her ankles around him, her heels digging into his ass, trying to make him move faster, go deeper if possible. Something, she needed him to move. “Move, I need more.”

Klaus grunted, sliding his hand back up to her hips, gripping them. He withdrew from her wet heat until just the head of his dick remained inside of her and she whimpered in frustration. “You should watch what you wish for, Love.” His voice dripped with carnal promise.

Caroline cried out as he drove back into her hard, his hands on her hips. keeping her body from sliding up the bed. She felt him thrust deep inside of her, sending pleasure chorusing through her, her body practically vibrating with it.

Klaus groaned as she tightened around his shaft. “ _Fuck_ , being inside of you is fucking perfect,” he tilted her hips and began pumping into her, fast and hard, the sound of wet flesh smacking together mingling with the sound of the headboard smacking into the wall again and again with every hard thrust rocking the bed.

“Oh, fuck, Klaus!” she cried out, the coil of pleasure and need, tightening with every thrust threatening to snap inside of her. Her right hand grasp at her breast while the other fisted in the sheets, tightly, the fabric tearing in her grasp.

“I could never get tired of fucking you,” he groaned, his thrust becoming harder, faster as if that was possible. “The way you wrapped around me, so tight, wet, enveloping me so completely, taking _everything_ I have to give, it’s like you were made just for me, love.”

Caroline moaned loudly, his words turning her on more, his thrust making that coil of pleasure in her become tighter and tighter, she was so close. so damn close, she just needed something a little more to push her over the edge. And fuck, she needed it, was desperate to go over the edge. “ _Please, please, please_ Klaus.”

Klaus grunted, grabbing her leg he lifted it, pushing it to her chest and started slamming into her, the headboard banged against the wall, sending vibrations through it, the picture frame on the bedside table was sent crashing to the floor.

“Oh, God, there, _there_! Don’t stop!” Caroline scrambled for purchase on the bed, writhing in pleasure as it felt like he hit her cervix with every slam of his hips, his rough fucking sending her over the edge, screaming in pleasure. “Oh, fuck, Klaus! Klaus! _Klaus!_ ”

Klaus groaned as she tightened around him, her walls convulsing, her juices coating him, he piston his hips, his thrust never slowing, never stopping, he felt a tingle in the base of his spine and grasped, both her legs pushing them up to her chest and slammed into her again and again until finally he groaned, spilling inside of her. “ _Caroline.”_

Caroline ran a hand through her hair in complete bliss. “ _Wow,_ that was something else.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, love.” he pulled out of her with a groan and Caroline whimper at the loss of him, the feeling of him filling her so completely. “Move up the bed.”

Caroline shuffled up the bed, watching him with hooded eyes as he followed after her, his body moving over hers, confidently.

He opened her legs, settling between them pressing, every inch of his body to hers.

“Don’t you need a minute?” Caroline questioned. He couldn’t possibly be ready to go again right away.

“I can’t imagine any man with you spread out before them in all you’re naked beauty looking completely ravished needed a minute, just looking at you has my dick hardening in seconds.”

His words had a fresh wave of arousal coursing through her.  

“ _Show me_.” she challenged.

Klaus smirked, pressing his lips to hers. Caroline moaned as his lips slanted over hers, shivering as his hands moved over her body up her arm, lacing their hands together and pressing them into the mattress, he thrust his hips against her tauntingly, the head of his cock bumping against her clit, making her whimper in need.

Klaus pulled his hips back, lining his hardened length with her entrance, pushing forward inch by inch, reveling in the feel of her wet heat wrapping around him.

Caroline gasped into his mouth, as he entered her slowly like he was building up the anticipation, the pleasure. There was something to be said about rough sex and slow sex both were great and amazing and Klaus turned them both into an art form.

Klaus' lips left hers to trail across her jaw, to her neck where he sucked the flesh into his mouth as he slowly withdrew from her.

A whine mix with a moan tore at the back of her throat as he withdrew from her slowly, completely but then he was pushing into her at the same maddening pace, but pushing in deeper than before, so fucking deep, it had her mouth falling open in pleasure and her eyes falling shut against the onslaught of pleasure. Her hands tightened in his, her nails digging into the top of his hands where their fingers were interlaced.

She arched her hips, her legs locking around his back, wanting him to go faster but he kept the slow pace, driving her crazy with desperation and need to the point she cried out in pleasure with every slow deep thrust.

It took longer to reach her orgasm the second time around but this one was stronger and left her gasping for breath, her head shaking from side to side and her eyes rolling in the back of her head as his name became a litany on her lips.

Klaus grunted, his hands tightened around hers, his mouth went back to hers, his lips taking possession of her mouth as he drove as deep inside her as he possibly could, loving the way she tightened around him, convulsing, gripping him so tight, every inch of their bodies pressed together but it was the sound of her screaming his name in unrestrained pleasure that sent him crashing over the edge, spilling himself inside of her, groaning her name in pure ecstasy.

He released her hands wrapping his arms around her, humming as Caroline’s hand slid to his back, rubbing up and down, caressing his skin.

“I talked to Alaric.” Caroline murmured breathlessly.

Klaus raised his head from where it was buried against her neck. “That’s the first thing you say after what we just experience together.”

“You didn’t let me finish.” Caroline smiled.

Klaus smirked, reaching up to caress her cheek, his thumb brushing her bottom lip. “I let you finish more than once.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Caroline shoved at his shoulder, and Klaus only grinned. “As I was saying, I talk to Alaric and he agreed to move to New Orleans.”

Klaus's face was instantly serious, his eyes watching her not blinking, not missing anything. “You’re going to move to New Orleans?”

“Yeah, Alaric and I are going to look into proper living arrangements and we're going to tell the girls once everything is settled.” Caroline smiled. “They're going to be so happy.”

“Not as happy as me,” Klaus said, cupping her face and kissing her mouth, pulling back a moment later. “And this is what you want?”

Caroline reached up, cupping his jaw. “What I want is to be with you. Not for a weekend or a week or a brief visit. I want to be with you. All the time. That is all I want.”

Klaus’s face broke into a smile, before his mouth crashed down onto hers, his lips sliding over hers, slowly, purposively.

Caroline felt that kiss throughout her entire body, he didn’t say he loved her with his words but it was in his kiss, the way he touched her, the way he made love to her. She returned it with equal fervor. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, coiling around hers. Her hands curling around his neck as his arms slid around her waist, holding her tightly in his arms, their bodies still interlocked, every inch of them pressing together like two matching puzzles pieces fitting perfectly together.  

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a review! They're always appreciated.


End file.
